


Go the Fuck to Sleep

by Mr_Customs_Man



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, go the fuck to sleep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Customs_Man/pseuds/Mr_Customs_Man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Parody of “Go the Fuck to Sleep”, as read by Samuel L. Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the Fuck to Sleep

The bard has lain down her lute  
The owls are softly whispering hoot hoot  
It is time now, my love  
To go the fuck to sleep

The Qunari is lying cuddled next to his sword  
I’m really starting to get bored  
Shut up, Alistair  
And go the fuck to sleep

Oghren passed out some time ago  
Close your eyes, dear, and let go  
I mean it, let go of me  
And go the fuck to sleep

The old woman is snoring in her tent  
So, why then aren’t you spent?  
Maker, I’ve created a monster  
Just go the fuck to sleep

The swamp witch is nestled with her toads  
There is not a soul on the roads  
We have to get up early, Alistair  
Now go the fuck to sleep

Even the assassin has gone to bed  
Now that his enemies are all dead  
I’m going to kill you in a minute  
If you don’t go the fuck to sleep

There is no one here that is awake  
And Shale doesn’t count, you rake  
Just put your pants back on  
And go the fuck to sleep

The darkspawn are all dreaming  
While the Archdemon is scheming  
That better be your finger that’s poking me  
Damn it, Alistair, go the fuck to sleep

And now even Alistair has settled in  
After I’ve threatened to remove his skin  
That’s right, turn around  
And go the fuck to sleep


End file.
